ANBU Files SHORt
by ShadowFistOfDeath
Summary: A short that I started typing months ago. It's for my Kakashi fan-fiction. i'm going to start typing that today.


ANBU Files SHORT

The Land Of Snow's Deadliest Shinobi

Cold. It was cold outside. Fresh Snow fell, white as a cold glass of milk. My breath was visible in the frigid air. I was too busy fighting for freedom to notice how much blood I had already lost. How cold I was. I had been captured for most of my teenage life and would be damned if I would stay here in this hell for another year.

Men were falling from all sorts of directions. It would appear that these pathetic captors from Stone, thought of me as someone weak. Lucky me. Or was I unlucky? I didn't think I could last much longer out here. I wish he was here. Kakashi... He'd save me wouldn't he? Obito once pointed out how much he watched over me. Obito was dead now. He'd been dead for so long. It's only now that he's gone that I actually miss the kid. Damn did he annoy me most of the time. Still.. He was a good kid.

Exausted I stumbled backwards. I saw no more enemies. Nor did I feel their presence. My vision was slowly fading. A possible side affect of being slashed over the eye with a sword. I was a bloody mess. Clothing torn up. Broken Bones. It was pure amazement that I was even able to stand. With exausted breathing I dragged myself through the chilling snow. It was my victory day. And not one soul would deprive me of my right.

It was at that point that I actually understod. I was a monster. A man-made monster. The people I had just slain were all just pathetic pawns. No different than me. Or were they? At this moment it was hard to tell right from wrong. However, I did know that I was now evil. It burned inside of me with a fierce intensity. I felt the monster slowly taking control of me. And it felt so damn good.

That day was my awakening. I was freed from the graspe of the most vile bastards I'd ever met. I felt stronger. Yet, I was still hurt. I had been dragging myself for two days non-stop. This mountain air was starting to get to me. It seeped through my wounds and stung me like a blade with a jagged point. Painfull as it was, I kept going.

Two days later I finally collasped in the snow. My body was suffering paralisis. And my weak chakra wasn't exactly helping. I lay there in the snow with my eyes open. It was tranquil, to just lay there in the snow. Even if It was slowly devouring my very insides with a frost-biten veangence. ''Dammit..'' I snickered unable to withstand the pain or tension any longer. I felt my body and mind start to float away into the darkness. It appeared I'd lost this battle too. Within moments I was lost in darkness. I'd never see the light again...

''Foolish human. I cannot belive your clans secrets were passed down to such an moron.'' A voice called out from within the darkness. ''If you die, I die. I will loan you chakra just this once. Make it the last time I have to save you.''

I was rejuvinated. Whatever energy flowed through my veins now made me unstoppable. Again I was on the battle-field. Only this time as captain general of the Land Of Snow. I directly guarded Princess Yukiya. I was beginning to like the smell of fresh enemy blood. Their was something about it that made me want to slay more. However, that had been a part of me since birth. My clan the Xxanna had been known for killing. Sadly not one soul dared to actually believe our clan exsisted. Since the clan was rarely seen we were considered a myth to scare children away from the wrong places.

After two years of being in the Land Of Snow's Guard Post (LSGP), I decided to leave and begin my own quest. I had killed more than my far share of people. My hands were tainted enough. It was from that point on that I promissed myself I would never again take the life of another. If I had to fight I would leave the person near death. Even though it was cruel even to do something like that I couldn't care less. I was already caring enough not to kill that persona.

I traveled far. I occasionally got a good stare from passing people. And whispers like 'Isn't that General Amaya?'. Even some like 'Traitor'. Like I care. My job is to care for myself. That's the way I've survived this long. I would have been wolves bait long ago if I would have followed someone elses path. By now I'd adjusted to the bone chilling cold. I was no longer a scared little puppy. Everyone respected and feared me. I had lived up to the reputation my clan was bestowed. Pretty soon I was called "Amaya The Silver Slayer'. I never liked that name. I preffered 'Black Moon'.

My cold stares chased people away like frightened sheep. I was a power-house. Feh, who am I kidding? I still am? My current ways have just been 'purified'. One to many could sense my Biju's chakra. We were a deadly combo. Surprisingly, after my survival years ago Biju respected. He bowed in my honor. I could hear his demonic voice in the back of my mind from time to time. He would say things like: ''Heehehe, It is a pleasure to be in your presence great one. Now come on and kill someone!'' Oddly he never objected when I didn't do so.

It had been four years since I had abandened my posistion. On the road I met a young Uchiha. He was told someone named 'Madara', that I could help him learn Amatarasu, and all of the other secret Sharingan teachings. I accepted to teach him. I am master of my own form of Sharingan. Black Moon. When he heard I created it he shivered with excitment. I have taken a liking to this kid. Months later I was to learn that his name was Sasuke, and that he was my old rivals little brother. The Xxanna and Uchiha were long term rivals. We got closer and I began to smile every once in while. I felt as if a piece of me near. Itachi was my best friend through-out child-hood. Sasuke also explained that he was Kakashi's old student. That time I really smiled. I even blushed a little.

After this you know the rest. The story will eventually unfold into a beautifull artwork. A shattering tale that will bring tears and

joy. This is my story. Never forget my name. Amaya Usagi Xxanna.


End file.
